


Between

by ellen_fremedon



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Multi, pre-HBP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-20
Updated: 2004-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-02 02:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellen_fremedon/pseuds/ellen_fremedon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione expects to be in the middle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between

The first time Harry joined them, Hermione started out between them, and that was what she expected, where she wanted to be-- both boys' mouths on her neck, marking her; both boys' hands up her skirt, stroking and tracing and circling, so that she didn't know whose touch finally made her come. Both boys' erections growing hot and hard against her hips.

She thought they would want to come inside of her. She wondered if they would take it in turns, or if, maybe, she could take one in her mouth, while the other... the thought made her blush, all over, and she twisted around and got her hands into Ron's lap, undid his flies and took him out.

And then Harry was dropping to the floor, kneeling between Ron's spread knees, leaving her suddenly unsteady and unbalanced in Ron's lap, where she'd always felt comfortable and safe. Harry licked his lips. "Hermione. You've done this, haven't you?"

She nodded. Ron's hand tightened on her thigh, almost painfully.

Harry was blushing too now, but he spoke as though this were a DA meeting. "Good. Will you show me? What he likes?" He stroked Ron once, all the way up, from base to tip, and Ron looked down at Harry as though he were starving. "I've never done this before. I want to get it right."

Ron reached out and touched Harry's lips, traced the line between them from one side to the other. "You'll do fine, mate." And of course then it was impossible to do anything but kiss Harry's mouth, kiss Ron's fingers, and kneel down beside Harry and show him what to do. Ron took a handful of her hair, like he always did, twisting it around and around his fingers, and this time his other hand was on Harry's head, stroking over Harry's scar with his thumb, again and again.

Ron came in Harry's mouth, and then over Harry's chin when he pulled back, trying to swallow. Hermione tried not to laugh, and really, it was as much-- well, _hot_\-- as it was funny, but then Harry laughed, and it was nothing but funny. And then Harry kissed her, opened her mouth with his tongue and shared the taste, and it was nothing but hot.

Ron made a choking sort of noise above them, and they both looked up, guiltily, but Ron just looked dazed, and incredibly turned on. "Wow," he muttered, and then, more loudly, "Harry. You still need to-- what do you want?"

Hermione looked down, guiltily; Harry must have been hurting, he was so hard, and almost _purple_, and glistening. "I want--" Harry looked from Hermione's face to Ron's. "Hermione, could you sit in Ron's lap? Facing out?"

She climbed back on the couch-- and, oh, she hadn't felt herself getting so wet until she moved, but it felt like she must have been dripping with it-- and Harry arranged her legs, spreading them out across Ron's thighs, so wide and so open. And Harry fucked her, balancing his weight on the back of the couch and driving her body into Ron's, driving them together until Ron was hard again, poking against her buttocks, drawing a little wet circle at the bottom of her spine. And when Ron finally pulled her back, off of Harry, and slammed into her from behind, and Harry grabbed her hips and pulled them apart and sank into her again-- she had wanted this, to be between them, passed from one boy's cock to the other's until she was dizzy and gasping, and she didn't know who was inside her when she came.

But even before her orgasm had shuddered to an end, she was empty, and Harry and Ron were holding her up between them, up against Ron's chest with his shirt all sweaty and his heart hammering at her back, and Harry was thrusting up against Ron, kissing Ron's neck and Hermione's mouth and Ron's ear and whatever he could reach. Ron grabbed her hand and dragged it down to touch-- their cocks, slick from being inside her, rubbing together, all hot and alive. And then coming, under her, against her hand-- Ron was groaning, a familiar sound, and Harry came silently, closing his eyes and opening his mouth, and she wanted to see him like that again sometime, lots of times.

They held her between them, and that was what she had expected, that was where she wanted to be. But after a moment, she wriggled out and got behind Harry, pressed up against his back-- and they hadn't even got out of their _clothes_ this time; what would it be like when they could do this naked?-- and let Ron wrap his long arms around Harry's waist. And she laid her head against Harry's shoulder, and she let Harry have that place in the middle, let Harry be the one surrounded by warmth, borne up by their arms.


End file.
